Lembranças de Outra Vida
by Tsukikage Ran-san
Summary: Após morrer em um acidente de carro, InuYasha reencarna em um cão, e enquanto tenta descobrir que foi em sua vida passada, ele encontra novos amigos e vive alguma aventuras. Quando descobre que tem a missão de salvar sua antiga família, daquele que supostamente é seu assassino, ele parte em uma jornada para encontrá-la. Fanfic U.A.
1. Prólogo

**Notas da autora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser escrita em 2004, bem antes do manga de Inu-Yasha terminar e de sabermos em que mundo Kagome iria decidir ficar e se seria com o InuYasha ou não. Ela não chegou a ser concluída, mas eu estou disposta a concluí-la agora, mantendo o roteiro que tinha feito originalmente (mesmo sabendo qual é o final do anime/manga).

**Disclaimer:** A história a seguir é baseada na história de anime e manga "Inu-Yasha" e no livro/filme "Fluke: Lembranças de uma vida" Todos os direitos e personagens citados nesta fanfic com base na história original, excerto os que foram criados por mim, são de propriedade da autora Rumiko Takahashi e de James Herbert/ Carlo Carlei.

**Legenda:**

- texto : falas dos personagens, humanos e youkais

- "texto": pensamento dos personagens, humanos e youkais

**- "texto": conversa "telepática" entre os personagens animais**

_**- texto: Falas de Inu-Yasha, em primeira pessoa, descrevendo suas lembranças, pensamentos e pontos de vista durante a história.**_

x-x-x-x-x : Passagem de tempo entre um acontecimento e/ou lugar para o outro

**PRÓLOGO****  
**

Era uma noite cálida de verão. O céu estava limpo e estrelado, e apenas a luz da lua cheia que acabara de nascer no horizonte, iluminava o campo gramado, o lago e o pequeno bosque de cerejeiras, que ficavam em um parque, em algum lugar do Japão.

A luz do luar se refletia nas águas calmas do lago, dando-lhes uma coloração que ia do azul escuro até o prateado. Sentado em frente a este mesmo lago, estava um jovem, do qual era possível ver apenas sua silhueta, e a coloração branco-prateada dos longos cabelos e do kimono, destacadas pela luz da lua.

Esse jovem estava ali, disposto a "contar" sua história a quem quisesse escutar e, principalmente, aprender algo com ela.

_**- Prestem bem atenção no que vou lhes contar. Quero que vocês me escutem "de mente aberta" e esqueçam tudo aquilo que acreditam ou não sobre a vida, e o que existe ou não depois dela. Foi assim que tudo começou, em um mundo onde youkais, hanyous e humanos convivem pacificamente...**_

Era mais uma sombria noite de lua nova como qualquer outra. Uma leve brisa noturna mexia com as folhas dos pinheiros, à beira de uma rodovia que ligava as cidades de Kyoto a Osaka, no Japão e pouco se via além de dos faróis de alguns carros que passavam por aquela estrada.

Já se passavam das nove horas da noite, quando dois faróis cortaram velozmente a escuridão daquela noite. Aqueles faróis pertenciam a dois carros, que percorriam aquela rodovia, emparelhados e em alta velocidade.

Os dois carros, um Toyota Corolla sedã verde, à direita da pista, e um Honda Civic sedã azul, à esquerda, pareciam estar apostando um "racha" em meio ao breu da noite, iluminado apenas pelos faróis de ambos, porem sem definição de um vencedor. Não se sabia qual era o motivo daquela "disputa".

O Corolla, que seguia em sua "mão", estava sendo conduzido por um homem com cerca de 35 anos. Ele tinha cabelos curtos castanho-claros e olhos castanhos. Naquela noite ele vestia um terno de cor cinza clara, camisa azul clara e gravata vinho com listras diagonais brancas.

O Civic, que seguia pela contra-mão, estava sendo conduzido por um outro homem, que também aparentava 35 anos. Ele tinha longos cabelos pretos e olhos violetas. Ele também vestia um terno, mas de cor azul marinho, camisa branca e gravata cor grafite com algumas finas listras diagonais em um tom mais claro.

Os carros pareciam estar a mais de cem quilômetros por hora e o motorista do Civic insistia em continuar dirigindo na contra-mão, tentando fechar o Corolla, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para o motorista do mesmo. O homem que conduzia o Toyata, por sua vez, olhava para ele, ignorando seu pedido, e continuando a dirigir e desviar das "fechadas".

Algo sério havia acontecido entre eles, talvez uma briga, pois ambos pareciam estar muito nervosos. O trecho de pista reta estava acabando e ambos os carros se aproximavam de uma perigosa curva, porem nenhum dos dois motoristas parecia estar disposto a encerrar aquela disputa aparentemente sem sentido.

Nada que estivesse ocorrendo o redor dos motoristas interessava mais aos dois, e foi apenas quando se aproximaram da curva que perceberam dois faróis vindo na direção contraria a deles e na mesma pista em que estava o veiculo sedã azul. Os motoristas se viram espantados quando conseguiram ver que os faróis pertenciam a uma enorme carreta.

O motorista que conduzia a carreta, a perceber os dois carros vindo na direção oposta à dele, acionou a buzina do veiculo, tentando persuadir o motorista do carro, que vinha na mesma pista que ele, a sair da mesma, pois não havia como parar aquele caminhão tão pesado a tempo.

Surpreso e assustado ao mesmo tempo, o motorista do pequeno veículo azul ainda pensou em frear o carro, mas o caminhão já estava muito próximo. Considerando que ele não tinha muitas opções para escapar, uma vez que ao lado havia o Honda e a sua frente o caminhão, ele achou que sua única alternativa era desviar seu carro para a esquerda.

Na esperança de se salvar, ele não pensou duas vezes e "jogou" o carro para o acostamento da pista em que estava, porem aquela seria sua ultima decisão. Naquele trecho da estrada, quase não havia acostamento na pista da esquerda, sendo que este terminava uma floresta que pinheiros, cujo o terreno era muito íngreme.

O homem que dirigia o veículo ainda tentou reduzir a velocidade, porem não conseguiu parar o carro a tempo, passando direto pelo fim do acostamento. O carro, então, passou "voando" por cima da ribanceira e, como se tivesse asas invisíveis, por alguns metros mais além dela.

Pelo pára-brisa do carro era possível ver o rosto do motorista, que expressava uma mistura de surpresa e medo, pois naquele momento ele sabia que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer, apenas esperar o inevitável. Seus olhos violetas ficaram vidrados ao avistar uma das árvores a sua frente.

O carro parou ao colidir com uma grande árvore e, devido à colisão, a frente e o pára-brisa do veículo ficaram destruídas. O motorista não resistiu aos graves ferimentos causados pela colisão e morreu instantaneamente, pois não havia sinais de sofrimento em seu rosto.

De seu corpo já sem vida, emanou uma forte luz azul, sendo que depois uma bola de luz cintilante saiu do mesmo, subindo ao céu estrelado. Aquela bola de luz era sua alma que acabara de deixar seu corpo. Não se sabe quanto tempo àquela alma errante vagou em busca de um ser para reencarnar, porém sua busca a levaria muito longe de onde iniciara sua jornada.

_**- Aqui começa a minha história...**_


	2. O recomeço

**Legenda:**

- texto : falas dos personagens, humanos e youkais

- "texto": pensamento dos personagens, humanos e youkais

**- "texto": conversa "telepática" entre os personagens animais**

**_- texto: Falas de Inu-Yasha, em primeira pessoa, descrevendo suas lembranças, pensamentos e pontos de vista durante a história._**

~x~x~x~x~x~ : Passagem de tempo entre um acontecimento e/ou lugar para o outro

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – O recomeço**

**_- Vamos voltar um pouquinho no tempo, quando três jovens encontraram a minha mãe canina. Era o inicio da primavera de 2000 e o começo de uma noite de sexta-feira. O frio, ainda presente naquela época, começava a chegar juntamente com a escuridão..._**

Pelas ruas da cidade de Tóquio, uma cadelinha vagava em busca de um local onde pudesse passar a noite e, talvez, conseguir algo para saciar sua fome. Precisava logo encontrar comida, pois alem dela, tinha que manter também os filhotes que carregava em seu ventre. Foi então que sentiu o aroma de comida, e logo se pôs a procurar a fonte daquele agrádavel cheiro.

Alguns minutos depois, ela chegou aos fundos de um restaurante da cidade. Logo começou a revirar as latas de lixo e com um pouco de sorte, ela pode encontrar alguns restos. Apesar de não ser muito, ela pode saciar parte de sua fome, além disso, também encontrou um lugar confortável onde pudesse passar aquela noite.

Juntos em um canto, estavam uma pilha de jornais velhos, alguns sacos e pedaços de papelão. A cadela revirou aquele monte de papeis e sacos, até que conseguiu fazer um "ninho" com eles. Ela, então, se aconchegou em meio aqueles papeis, certa de que aquela tinha sido um dia de sorte.

Naquela mesma noite, em busca de um novo ser que pudesse abrigá-la, uma alma errante encontrou o que procurava. Enquanto a cadela descansava, a bola de luz se aproximou de seu corpo, entrando no interior do mesmo e abrigando-se no corpo de um dos filhotes.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Algumas horas depois, alguns funcionários do restaurante começavam a deixar seu turno de trabalho. O abrir e fechar da porta, juntamente com a movimentação das pessoas naquele local, acabou acordando a cadelinha. Entre todas as pessoas que passavam por ali, três jovens garotas lhe chamaram atenção.

Ayume, uma jovem de 18 anos, muito alegre, extrovertida e otimista. Tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos castanho-escuros compridos e ondulados.

Eri também tinha 18 anos, era uma jovem quieta, sensata e de temperamento forte. Tinha olhos castanho-escuros e cabelos pretos, na altura dos ombros.

Yuka tinha 19 anos, era mais reservada e também tinha temperamento forte. Tinha olhos castanho-escuros, cabelos pretos e curtos.

As três garotas estudavam na universidade de Tóquio e moravam juntas uma pequena casa alugada, no subúrbio, pois vieram de outras cidades. Elas trabalhavam meio período em um grande restaurante da cidade para pagar parte das despesas, sendo a outra parte era paga pelos pais.

Naquele dia, elas já tinham terminado as tarefas e trocado de roupa, e estavam saindo do restaurante pela porta de entrada e saída dos funcionários, que ficava na lateral, nos fundos do restaurante, onde ficava o estacionamento dos funcionários.

- Nossa! Mas que dia cansativo. Nós não tivemos descanso um só segundo. - desabafou uma das jovens enquanto as três passavam pela porta.

- Também não precisa exagerar Yuka, pois quando os clientes começaram a ir embora deu para descansar um pouco.

- Você diz isso porque você e a Eri trabalham como garçonete, Ayume. E eu, como trabalho na cozinha, ainda tenho que "lavar os pratos" depois que os clientes vão embora. - indagou a jovem

- Nós trabalhamos com garçonetes, mas somos nós arrumamos o restaurante e as mesas antes dos clientes chegarem e depois deles saírem. - disse Eri irritada

- Calma meninas! Não precisam brigar por isso. - disse Ayume tentando acalmar as duas amigas

Eri e Yuka iam iniciar mais uma das costumeiras discussões quando as três ouviram algo vindo de um dos cantos do estacionamento. A principio ficaram assustadas, mas quando procuraram à fonte do som, tiveram uma surpresa.

- Olhem ali! - disse Yuka - Parece ser uma cadelinha.

Em um canto do estacionamento, perto das latas de lixo, e sobre um monte de papeis, estava uma cadelinha que parecia ser mestiça de Akita. As jovens voltaram à atenção para o animal, que parecia estar muito sujo e magro.

- Vou dar uma olhada - disse jovem de cabelos ondulados indo até onde estava o animal.

- Espera Ayume! Ela pode morder você! - disse Eri tentando avisar a amiga.

Ayume ignorou os avisos das amigas e se aproximou do animal, enquanto que Eri e Yuka foram atrás dela.

- Oi menina! Está perdida? - disse a jovem enquanto ia chegando perto da cadelinha, que não só aceitou a presença da jovem, como também permitiu que ela acariciasse sua cabeça.

- Viram! Ela é mansinha! - disse Ayume afagando o animal, enquanto este movia a cauda em sinal de alegria e aceitação.

Encantadas com o olhar e a atitude doce da canina, Eri e Yuka também chegam perto dela e afagaram-lhe a cabeça.

- Ela esta com alguns ferimentos! - disse Eri observando o animal.

- Parece estar pedida e faminta. Será que fugiu de algum lugar? - disse Yuka

- Pode ser, apesar de que ela não tem coleira e nenhuma identificação. – observou Eri

- Já sei! Vamos leva-la conosco e cuidar dela.

- Está maluca, Ayume? Nós não temos nem ideia de onde ela veio. - disse Yuka

- Além disso, nós não sabemos nada sobre ela. E se por acaso ela tiver alguma doença. - disse Eri, apoiando Yuka

- Por favor, meninas! Só por hoje! Ela não pode ficar aqui, nesse estado, e amanha nós vamos leva-la para o abrigo de animais abandonados. - disse a jovem com um olhar suplicante.

- Tudo bem! Ela fica com a gente esta noite, mas amanhã nós iremos levá-la para o abrigo, pois não podemos ficar com ela. - disse Yuka

- Ayume, vá pegar alguns jornais velhos e um corda lá no restaurante. Eu e Yuka vamos por a cadela no carro.

Enquanto Ayume forrava o assoalho, na parte de trás do carro, Eri e Yuka amarram uma corda no pescoço do animal, para que este não pulasse para fora do carro, e acomodaram a cadelinha dentro do mesmo. Yuka deu a partida no veículo, e logo elas deixaram o estacionamento do restaurante e trinta minutos depois elas chegaram em casa.

Yuka estacionou o carro na garagem e as três estudantes levaram a cadela para o quintal dos fundos. Deram-lhe água e comida e no dia seguinte a levaram para o abrigo de animais da cidade, que ficava a cerca de três quilômetros ao sul da casa delas, num local mais isolado da cidade. O animal iria passar por uma avaliação e receber os devidos cuidados, e ficaria ali por alguns dias. Caso o dono não aparecesse, ela seria colocada para adoção.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Uma semana depois.

Era manhã de sábado e as três garotas foram até abrigo saber qual teria sido o destino da canina. Depois que Yuka estacionou o carro em frente à recepção do abrigo. As três jovens saltaram do carro e se dirigiram a uma jovem, que estava sentada atrás de uma balcão, na recepção do abrigo.

Ayame Takamori, era uma youkai lobo, recepcionista e diretora do abrigo. Aparentava cerca de 25 anos, tinha olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos. Vestia um blusa de manga comprida azul clara, uma calca-lycra comprida cinza, sapatos pretos e um flor azul e branca enfeitando o cabelo

- Bom dia! Em que posso ajudá-las? – perguntou alegremente

- Bom dia! - as três jovens retribuíram o cumprimento

- Viemos saber sobre a cadelinha que deixamos aqui semana passada! – disse Ayume

- A sim, deixe-me ver aqui! – disse checando os registros no computador – Aqui, está! Ela ainda não foi adotada.

- Podemos ver ela. Claro que podem. Vou chamar alguém para acompanhá-las. – disse pegando o telefone PABX.

- Obrigada! – disse a jovem de cabelos castanhos.

Alguns minutos depois, um youkai lobo chegou ao recinto. Hakkaku Shimura, aparentava cerca de 26 anos, tinha olhos verdes e cabelos pretos e brancos. Ele vestia um uniforme do abrigo, azul marinho com letras brancas, luvas de couro bege e botas de couro pretas.

- Em que posso ajuda-la, senhorita Ayame? – disse o rapaz ao entrar no recinto.

- Ayume, Eri e Yuka, este é Hakkaku. Ele irá acompanhá-las.

- Bom dia, senhoritas! – cumprimentou-as, sempre com uma expressão alegre.

- Bom dia, Hakkaku! – retribuíram o cumprimento

- Hakkaku, poderia levá-las para ver aquela cachorrinha, a nº 135/00, que está no canil B-05.

- Claro que sim. Acompanhem-me senhoritas.

As jovens acompanharam o rapaz até o canil o animal, resgatado por ela há uma semana.

- Canil B-05. É este aqui mesmo. – disse o lobo, olhado o nº do canil e conferindo os dados na prancheta, que estava presa a porta. – Animal nº 135/00, fêmea, mestiça de Akita com cerca de dois anos de idade.

As meninas tiveram uma surpresa quando a viram, pois estava bem diferente de quando a resgataram. Apesar dela ainda estar um pouco magra, agora podia se ver a cor branca de seu pelo e seus olhos dourados estavam mais brilhantes. Ela tinha aquele mesmo olhar doce de quando foi encontrada.

- Não acredito que seja o mesmo animal. – surpreendeu-se Eri

- Nossa, ela esta bem melhor mesmo. – disse Yuka

- Ninguém veio procurá-la ou se interessou por ela? – perguntou Ayume

- Até agora o dono não apareceu, e ninguém quer adotá-la, pois está prenhe. Se ninguém se interessar por ela, provavelmente será sacrificada.

- Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso. O que é que vocês acham meninas? – perguntou Yuka, com um sorriso, querendo a aprovação das amigas.

A verdade é que elas tinham se encantado com o animal, por isso não pensaram duas vezes antes de concordar em adotá-la, mesmo sabendo que ela estava esperando filhotes. Elas registraram a cadelinha e, Hikari(1), como assim a chamaram devido ao seu pelo era branco como a luz, passou ser legalmente delas.

Hikari ficavam em um abrigo que as jovens mandaram construir no pequeno quintal. Logo a cadelinha passou a ser companhia constante das meninas, sendo nos passeios matutinos de domingo pelo parque da cidade, nas horas de folga ou a noite, quando as três jovens estavam em casa.

Hikari também se tornou uma excelente guardiã de suas donas e de seu lar.

~x~x~x~x~x~

**_- Agora vamos avançar um pouco no tempo, cerca de um mês e alguns dias, depois que nossas donas adotaram minha mãe canina._**

Era madrugada de uma noite de lua cheia e Hikari estava preste a dar à luz. Um a um, os filhotes foram nascendo durante a madrugada, sendo que o ultimo nasceu já no inicio da manhã, quando os primeiros raios de sol surgiram no horizonte.

**_- Quando nasci obviamente não tinha nenhuma. Só que quando "acordei" senti algo molhado e quente, mas provavelmente era a nossa mãe, dando nosso primeiro banho de língua._**

Ao todo, foram seis filhotes lindo e saudáveis, sendo 3 fêmeas e 3 machos. Quatro dos filhotes tinham a pelagem mesclada de cor cinza e branca, um era toda cinza e o ultimo tinha era branco-prateada. Enquanto ela lambia o corpo de seus filhotes, estes buscavam calor e alimento em seu ventre.

**_- Eu ainda não era capaz de enxergar e nem ouvir direito, mas mamãe era muito cuidadosa e carinhosa com a gente. Só depois umas duas semanas que eu pude enxergar e ouvir e, depois de três semanas, brincar com meus irmãos e irmãs._**

~x~x~x~x~x~

Os filhotes, agora com um mês e meio de idade, já estavam bastante espertos. Entre todos eles, o que chamava mais a atenção era o mais novo, pois ele era o mais esperto e travesso de todos, e parecia ter uma personalidade bem forte. Diferentemente de seus irmãos, que tinham as orelhas espetadas como as da mãe, este tinha as orelhas caídas, parecendo mais com um filhote de labrador, e ainda tinha aquela pelagem prateada, um tanto incomum.

As meninas adoravam ver os filhotes correr e brincar, pelo jardim e se divertiam muito com eles. Só havia uma coisa que as estavam deixando intrigadas. Por que o filhote prateado sumiu durante uma noite? O que era o estranho vulto que viram no telhado da casa naquela mesma noite? É se era algo ou alguém estranho, por que Hikari não latiu?

**_- Não havia um lugar melhor do que aquele. Aquilo era o paraíso e as nossas donas tinham bastante paciência conosco. Não fazíamos outra coisa a não ser brincar, correr e dormir. As vezes, nós passávamos dos limites e irritávamos nossas donas. Elas brigavam conosco, mas nada que um doce olhar canino não resolvesse. Infelizmente, eu que não ficaríamos juntos por muito tempo. Com o tempo, nossas atuais donas teriam arrumar novos lares para eu e os outros cinco filhotes, pois elas não teriam condições de cuidar e manter sete cães._**

_**CONTINUA...**_

* * *

_**- Estão curiosos para saber o que vai acontecer comigo...Bem...Não posso contar nesse capitulo, senão a autora da fic vai me infernizar durante todo o texto. Então não percam o próximo! '^.^**_

* * *

_**~ Está gostando dessa história? Deixe o seu comentário. **__**^_^**_

_**~ Do you liking this story? **__**Leave your review. ^_^**_


	3. Um mundo novo a explorar

**Legenda:**

- texto : falas dos personagens, humanos e youkais

- "texto": pensamento dos personagens, humanos e youkais

**- "texto": conversa "telepática" entre os personagens animais**

**_- texto: Falas de Inu-Yasha, em primeira pessoa, descrevendo suas lembranças, pensamentos e pontos de vista durante a história._**

~x~x~x~x~: Passagem de tempo entre um acontecimento e/ou lugar para o outro

* * *

**_- Nos capítulos anteriores, vocês acompanharam: um misterioso racha, como minhas donas encontraram e adotaram minha mãe canina e parte da minha vida, aliás, boa vida de filhote. ô.ô_**

**_- Agora vem a continuação. O que vai acontecer comigo e meus irmãos? só mesmo lendo a história. Boa leitura! ^_^_**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – Um mundo novo a explorar.**

Quando chegou o verão, os filhotes já estavam com pouco mais de dois meses e, como meninas não poderiam ficar com eles, logo começaram a procurar por pessoas que pudessem dar bons lares aos filhotes. Mas, apesar dos filhotes serem muito lindos e adoráveis, só conseguiram que dois deles fossem adotados.

Uma semana depois, as férias chegaram, e assim que conseguiram uma folga no trabalho, Yuka e Eri deixaram à cidade, para passar uns dias com suas famílias. Apenas Ayume não viajou, pois além da cidade de seus pais ficar apenas a 3 horas de viagem, ela ficou responsável em ligar para o abrigo, para que viessem buscar os filhotes, que seriam entregues para adoção.

Naquele domingo de primavera, Ayume já estava com as malas prontas e aguardava a chegada do carro do abrigo. Hikari descansava tranquilamente sobre a grama e seus filhotes, já muito travessos, brincavam uns com os outros. A jovem estava sentada na varanda dos fundos, observando os filhotes, quando ouviu o som de uma buzina, vinda da rua e se dirigiu para o portão da frente.

Um carro do Abrigo de Animais havia parado em frente à residência, e um homem desceu dele. Era um youkai lobo e aparentava cerca de 25 anos. Tinha olhos verdes, cabelos brancos espetados, em estilo punk, e vestia um uniforme do abrigo, azul marinho com letras brancas, luvas de couro bege e botas de couro pretas.

- Olá! Bom dia! - o youkai cumprimentou a jovem, ao chegar no portão, esboçando um sorriso. Ele trazia uma caixa de transporte de animais consigo.

- Bom dia! - a jovem retribuiu o cumprimento, com um sorriso. - Você deve ser o rapaz que irá levar os filhotes.

- Sim, senhorita! Meu nome é Ginta Arakawa. Sou do abrigo de animais. - disse apresentando um crachá.

- O meu é Ayume Fujiwara. - disse abrindo o portão - Venha comigo, por favor! Eles estão no quintal dos fundos.

Ayume fechou o portão e os dois se dirigiram ao quintal dos fundos. A principio, Hikari vai recebê-los porem, quando ve aquele estranho homem chegando perto de seus filhotes, ela corre par diante deles, a fim de protegê-los. Ela então, tenta intimida-lo rosnando, tentando afastá-lo dali.

Pegar os filhotes, naquelas condiçõe, seria difícil e perigoso, e por isso Ayume segurou a cadela pela coleira. Ginta conseguiu apanhar três dos quatro filhotes e coloca-los na caixa de transporte. Vendo aquele homem pegando e colocando seus precisos filhos naquela caixa, Hikari late e desesperadamente tenta se soltar das mãos de sua dona.

Agora restava apenas o filhote prateado que corria de um lado para o outro tentando fugir e se esconder daquela "ameaça". Depois de um tempo e com muita dificuldade, Ginta consegue apanha-lo e coloca-lo na caixa, junto aos irmãos. Ele leva a caixa para o carro, enquanto que Ayume segura a desesperada mãe.

Ginta passou pelo portão fechando-o bem. Só então a jovem soltou a canina, que correu para o quintal da frente, latindo, e foi se despedir do rapaz. Ginta se despediu, entrando no veiculo, deu a partida no motor e foi embora, enquanto que Ayume ficou vendo o carro se distanciar e virar a esquina. Mais tarde, ela e Hikari, estariam a caminho da casa dos pais da jovem.

Depois que pegar os filhotes, Ginta ainda atendeu mais duas chamadas e só então retornou para o abrigo, que ficava no outro lado da cidade. Chegando lá, eles foram colocados nos canis de adoção. Devido à separação, os filhotes uivaram muito naquela noite.

_**- Aquele lugar era muito barulhento e frio. Podiam-se ouvir cães latindo e uivando e gatos miando todo o tempo. Nós havíamos sido separados de nossa mãe, mas eu não iria ficar ali. Encontraria um jeito de sair e ir atrás dela.**_

Passados alguns dias, o cãozinho branco permanecia no canil, enquanto que os seus tinham sido adotados. Não por que ninguém tivesse interesse, mas sim por que ele arranjava um jeito de afastar as pessoas, latindo, uivando e tentando morder.

Após mais uma semana, o filhote ainda continuava no canil, devido ao seu comportamento e temperamento. Era final de tarde de uma sexta-feira, e o veterinário do abrigo, juntamente com Hakkaku, foi ver o tal filhote encrenqueiro.

Kouga Takamori era um youkai lobo, casado do Ayame e veterinário do abrigo. Aparentava cerca de 27 anos, tinha olhos verdes e cabelos pretos. Vestia uma camisa pólo, calça de brim e sapatos brancos, além de um jaleco branco. Ele havia acabado de entrar em seu turno de trabalho.

Os dois entraram na sala onde ficavam os animais para adoção e foram direto a canil em que o filhote estava. Este que até então não parava de uivar, adotou um comportamento mais estanho do que de costume, latindo e rosnado, quando viu Kouga.

_**- Apesar de eu nunca ter visto aquele sujeito, eu sentia que o conhecia de algum lugar. Mas de onde e quando? O mais estranho que a presença dele me irritava e eu não sabia o por quê.**_

- Quanto tempo ele já está aqui? - perguntou Kouga se aproximando da gaiola.

- Acho que já tem duas semanas. - respondeu o funcionário

- E alguém se interessou por ele?

- Várias pessoas, mas quando se aproximam dele, ele começa a latir e rosnar, igual está fazendo agora.

- Não entendo, quando eu falei com a ex-dona, ela me disse que todos eles eram mansos.

- O problema é que estamos ficando sem espaço aqui e este filhote, que dificilmente será adotado, esta ocupando o espaço de outro animal.

- Infelizmente existem outros animais além dele, na mesma situação; ninguém os quer. Então o que vamos fazer, Kouga? -

- Eu não queria fazer isso, mas infelizmente teremos que "coloca-los para dormir". – lamentou, pois não gostava nem um pouco de ter que sacrificar os animais. –

Hakkaku, eu quero que você pegue os animais que estão aqui a mais de um mês, que não foram reclamados, e leve-os lá para trás, para a clínica do abrigo. Amanhã de manha eu cuido disso.

- Está bem! Vou fazer isso agora mesmo!

Deixando as ultimas instruções para o funcionário, o veterinário foi checar os animais que estava no canil de quarenta. Enquanto isso começou a pegar o animais e levá-los, para as gaiolas que ficavam em frente à sala de atendimento veterinário do canil.

O "chibi-inu" foi o que deu mais trabalho, pois vendo uma chance de escapar daquele lugar, ele tentava morder o youkai o tempo todo. Depois de muitas tentativas, Hakkaku conseguiu pegar o filhotes pela pele de trás do pescoço e leva-lo para essa sala, colocando-o em uma das gaiolas. Terminado o serviço, o youkai conferiu se estava tudo certo com os animais, se dirigiu para a porta, apagou a luz e saiu da sala, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

O labrador branco agora se via em uma nova situação. Com o pouco de luz que entrava pela báscula, ele podia ver o que havia naquela sala.

_**- Haviam várias gaiolas naquele lugar. Eu e mais um monte de outros animais fomos trazidos. Não sabia bem porque tinham nos trazido para aquela sala, porem pressentia que algo ruim iria acontecer e que tinha de fugir dali. Quando estava adormecendo, algo estranho surgiu meus pensamentos, como se fosse uma "lembrança".**_

_x-x-x-x-FlashBack-x-x-x-x_

_Uma jovem, com cabelos longos pretos e olhos azuis, acabara de sair do quarto vestindo uma roupa de colegial, estilo marinheiro, com a saia e a gola verde, meias brancas e sapatos_

_- E então? O que achou da minha roupa, InuYasha? Nossa, nem acredito que essa roupa, da minha época de colegial, ainda caiba em mim. – disse a jovem, sorridente, mostrando sua roupa._

_- Você vai ASSIM para festa a fantasia, Kagome?! – disse uma voz masculina, ao funda_

_- Qual é o problema? Achei que daria umo boa fantasia!_

_- O problema é que a faculdade inteira vai ficar olhando para você, inclusive aquele lobo fedido!_

_- O que foi? Não me diga que você está com ciúmes?_

_- E-eu!? Como ciúmes?! Não seja boba, Kagome! Mas... você não ia com outra roupa_

_- Eu só estava brincando – disse a jovem entrando no quarto e fechando a porta – "Mas que cara ciumento"._

_Alguns minutos depois, a jovem sai do quarto vestida com um traje de sacerdotisa._

_- Assim está bem melhor!_

_- Sabe que você ficou uma gracinha nessa roupa, InuYasha. Ta até parecendo um youkai da Era Sengoku._

_- Feh! Vamos embora logo, senão o baile terá acabado quando chegarmos!_

_- Você é sempre exagerado, né! – disse a jovem, caminhado até a escada._

_x-x-x-x-Fim do Flashback-x-x-x-x_

_**- Quem era aquela mulher? E de onde ele a conhecia se nunca a tinha visto antes? Quem seria esse InuYasha? Eram a perguntas que não saiam de seus pensamentos naquele momento e ficou remoendo-os por muito tempo. Só depois de muito tempo ele adormeceu.**_

~x~x~x~x~x~

Na manhã seguinte, filhote acordou com o barulho de alguém abrindo a porta daquela sala. Kouga e Ginta entraram na sala, e enquanto lobo veterinário procurava e pegava tido o que ia precisar, o outro lobo checava todas as gaiolas.

Logo em seguida ele começou a pegar os animais, um a um, das gaiolas e os colocar numa mesa, enquanto seu chefe lhes dava uma injeção letal. Depois algum tempo vários animais já tinham sido sacrificados e o cãozinho seria o próximo. O filhote branco foi uns dos animais que foram deixados por ultimo, por que poderia ser mais difíceis de se lidar.

_**- Eu observava tudo, mas não fazia idéia do que ia acontecer, porem, não iria ficar lá descobrir. Tinha que arrumar um jeito de fugir dali, daquele lugar horrível, e encontrar minha mãe e meus irmãos.**_

Foi quando ouviu o veterinário falar.

- Há mais algum.

- Há sim, Dr. Kouga. Ainda tem aquele filhote encrenqueiro.

- Então traga-o aqui. Assim acabamos logo com esse serviço.

Ginta se dirigiu até onde estava o filhote e abriu a porta da gaiola.

- Venha cá, cãozinho! Não vou te machucar. - disse aproximando a mão do filhote.

Essa foi à brecha que o filhote precisava, e assim que o lobo aproximou a mão dele, ele a mordeu e conseguiu pular de dentro da gaiola. Logo em seguida saiu correndo daquela sala, porta a fora.

- Idiota, não fique ai parado! Vá pegá-lo! – ordenou Kouga, enquanto pegava o rádio para avisar, sobre a fuga do filhote, aos demais funcionários

- Sim, senhor! Já estou indo! – disse saindo e indo atrás do fugitivo.

Ao sair da sala o pequeno cão se deparou com um monte de corredores, que ficavam entre os canis, mas não tinha tempo de ficar parado, pensado por onde deveria ir. Logo que viu Ginta se aproximando, ele saiu correndo por entre os, e assim um corre-corre dos dois.

_**- Agora eu tinha dois problemas. Tentar despistar aquele lobo naquele labirinto de corredores e achar a saída daquele lugar o mais rápido possível.**_

Depois de alguns minutos dando várias voltas naquele lugar, o filhote consegue achar a saída, porem um dos funcionários já estava na porta, esperando para agarrá-lo. Ao chegar o fim daquele corredor, ele vira para a direita e entra em outro, na tentativa de escapar, mas acaba sendo em vão. Quando chega ao fim do corredor, Ginta aparece em sua frente e consegue pegá-lo.

- Desculpe, mas eu tenho que te levar lá para trás. – disse, segurando o filhote, por debaixo dos braços dele.

Ginta, então segue em direção a porta, e o filhote, na tentativa desesperada de escapar da morte certa, começa a se bater, latir e tentar morder o lobo, mas sem êxito algum. Sua chance de se livrar aparece quando o lobo tem que abrir a porta, onde teria que segurá-lo em uma só mão, e em um descuido do youkai, o pequeno labrador consegue morder sua mão.

Tendo sua mão ferida, Ginta acaba soltado o filhote, e este foge o mais rápido possível.

- O filhote fugiu! Não o deixe escapar, Hakkaku! – gritou para outro lobo, porem em vão.

Hakkuka estava distraído e quando Ginta gritou o filhote já estava bem na sua frente. Ele ainda tentou cercar a porta mais o pequeno cão foi mais esperto, passando por baixo de suas pernas.

- Não fique ai parado, Hakkaku! Temos que pegá-lo!

A perseguição pelas dependências do abrigo continua. O filhote passa por um dos corredores do abrigo, onde acaba escorregando e deslizando no chão molhado. Os dois lobos, que estavam atrás dele, acabam escorregando também, mas ao contrário do pequeno inu, levam um belo tombo, ficando caidos no chão.

O pequeno labrador estava muito confiante, pois conseguiu dar um jeito naqueles dois youkais trapalhões. Ele então, segue por aquele corredor até a recepção, onde consegue ver uma grande porta, que dava saída para a rua. Ele passa correndo por ela e Ayame ainda tenta cercá-lo, mas já era tarde. Vitorioso, ele passa pela porta, em direção a rua, e estava livre daquele lugar.

_**- Finalmente eu estava livre daquele lugar, porém, estava sozinho sem minha mãe e meus irmãos. Mas não tinha tempo de ficar ali parado, pois aqueles lobos viriam a atrás de mim.**_

Agora ele tinha que sair dali e encontrar um esconderijo, o mais rápido possível, pois, além dos lobos já estarem a sua procura, a noite sem lua estaria próxima. Ele tinha que encontrar sua mãe logo, mas por onde começar, porem não fazia idéia de qual direção tomar.

Lembrou-se então da direção em que estava o sol quando o levaram para aquele lugar. Sem muitas alternativas ele começou a se guiar pelo astro-rei, na esperança que ele o levasse até a casa de suas antigas donas.

Ele andou durante toda à tarde, atravessando a cidade e passando por estradas, pontes, trilho de trem e ruas movimentadas, e quando o sol se pôs, teve que procurar um lugar para passar a noite. Ele passou por vários lugares antes de chegar a um viaduto, onde vários andarilhos faziam daquele lugar, suas moradias, armado tendas e barracas. onde conseguiu

Logo conseguiu alguma comida e abrigo, além de achar um lugar confortável, em meio a um monte de papeis, onde se deitou e, devido ao cansaço, adormeceu.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Na manhã seguinte, o filhote recomeça sua busca, sempre se guiando pelo sol, porem não fazia idéia de onde estava.

**- Aquele novo mundo era muito grande para mim, mas eu sentia que já o tinha visto. Foi então que eu parei em frete a um lugar que me chamou a atenção.**

O filhote parou em frente a uma escola primária, onde muitas crianças brincavam na hora do recreio. Algumas delas vieram brincar com o filhote, mexendo com ele por entre a grade, que separava o pátio de recreação da rua.

**- Entre todas as crianças, uma garotinha, de olhar meigo me chamou a atenção. Vendo aquela menina, eu tive outra lembrança.**

_x-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-x_

_Em meio a uma alameda de cerejeiras floridas, uma garotinha corria alegremente. Tinha longos cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, e vestia um kinomo amarelo, com sakuras bordadas._

_- Rin, não fique correndo assim. Você pode se machucar. – disse uma voz masculina ao fundo_

_- Deixa ela se divertir, InuYasha. É ano novo e quase não passamos um tempo juntos. – disse a jovem que vestia um kimono azul, com flores bordadas_

_- Ela devia se comportar um pouco mais, Kagome! Ela fica correndo por ai e vive se machucando!_

_No mesmo instante eles ouvem barulho de alguém caindo_

_- Ai! – disse a menina, que tinha tropeçado em uma pedra solta._

_- Eu não disse para não ficar correndo assim, minha filha! – a voz masculina falhou_

_- Você se machucou, Rin? – sua mãe perguntou, enquanto procurava por algum ferimento._

_- E-eu ralei m-meu joelho. – disse choramingando, mostrando o pequeno arranhão._

_- Deixe me ver isso. – disse a voz masculina - Foi só um arranhãozinho de nada._

_x-x-x-x-Fim do Flashback-x-x-x-x_

O sinal da escola tocou, e tirou o filhote de seus pensamentos. Agora ele observava menina, que tinha vindo brincar com ele, indo para dentro do prédio da escola.

_**- Novamente aquela mulher chamada Kagome, e mais uma vez ela pronunciava o nome de InuYasha e, agora, a menina chamada Rin. Quem eram eles e por que eles aparecia em meus pensamentos?**_

O jovem canino não se deteve muito tempo naquele lugar, pois poderia ser pego. Ele saiu logo dali e retornou a sua procura, pelo o que ele chamava de lar, sempre seguindo o sol e mantendo-o a sua frente. Assim o fez durante por toda à tarde e, ao cair da noite, chegou a parque da cidade.

Ele saciou a sede no pequeno lago e, depois, deitou-se entre as raízes de uma frondosa cerejeira, próxima ao lago, sobre a relva macia. Dali ele tinha uma vista maravilhosa do lago e, acima dele, da lua quase cheia que "pintava" as águas calmas de azul e prateado. Não demorou muito, ele adormeceu.

Na manha seguinte o filhote despertou com os primeiros raios de sol, que tingiam tudo o que tocavam de dourado. Não demorou muito e ele reinicio sua procura, sempre seguindo o sol, e assim mais um dia se passou.

**_- Eu sentia com estivesse andado em círculos, por aquela imensa cidade, e que não chegaria a lugar algum._**

A noite começou a chegar e o filhote estava perdido naquela cidade e com fome. Sem alternativa ele continuou a vagar pelas ruas em busca de, pelo menos, algo para saciar a fome.

x-x-x-x-x

Naquela mesma noite, um estranho vulto pode ser visto, saltando sobre os prédios e telhados das casas.

* * *

**_- Curiosos para saber se vou conseguir sobreviver naquela cidade enorme, estando perdido e com fome?! E quem ou o que será esse vulto?! Então não percam o próximo capítulo. ô.ô_**

* * *

_**~ Está gostando dessa história? Deixe o seu comentário. **__**^_^**_

_**~ Do you liking this story? **__**Leave your review. ^_^**_


End file.
